


At Her Beck and Call

by Lokifan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Femdom, Floo Network, Humiliation, Masturbation, Multi, POV Female Character, Phone Sex, Situational Humiliation, Sub Draco Malfoy, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/pseuds/Lokifan
Summary: Fleur’s having a long day at work. Bill decides she deserves some entertainment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted during August's Amnesty over at Daily Deviant; I originally started it for a "phone/Floo sex" theme.

Fleur heard a knock, and looked up to see her secretary Max put his head round the door. “Mrs Weasley, your husband’s on the flue for you. Would you like me to put him through?”

“Thanks, Max,” Fleur told him with a smile. Max nodded and closed her office door again. Fleur turned to her little fireplace -- the hearth just big enough for a head -- and waited. Bill was having a month off between cursebreaking gigs abroad, and while all that time together had delightful benefits, Bill was also going a mite stir-crazy.

“Hi Fleur,” Bill said. His dear face appeared in the fireplace, wearing a wicked grin; combined with the flames it made him look like a devil come to tempt her. 

“Hello. Have you come up with a new way to amuse yourself while I’m away?”

“Oh yes. Would you like some entertainment? The kind that requires a closed office door?”

Fleur put on a show of considering this. “If I move… and that I can do tomorrow… and then… yes,” she said, and gave him a brilliant smile. “What are you going to do from that little fireplace?”

“It’s more what I’m going to do with our boy.”

“Ah, so Draco is going to play with us today? How delightful.”

“He’s easy to convince, once you know how.” Bill’s grin flashed dark. “As you know.”

Fleur said nothing, simply smiling back. 

Bill’s head vanished from the fire. A few seconds later, Draco’s replaced it. The fire licked at his cheeks and pale hair. He looked sullen, in the way he often did at the beginning of their games.

“So what are you bright boys going to do for me this afternoon?”

Draco said nothing. Then came Bill’s voice -- “tell her, go on,” and the ringing sound of a slap. Draco visibly flinched.

Fleur bit down on a lustful grin and cast a charm to dampen the sounds coming from her office, since clearly Bill had done one to magnify the sounds coming from their living room. She moved her chair from behind her desk so that she and Draco could see each other more clearly.

“He’s going to fuck me,” muttered Draco.

“I can’t hear you,” Fleur sang.

“He’s going to fuck me,” Draco said more loudly, his expression going sulkier than ever. “So you can hear us and get off. He wants me to tell you what he’s doing.”

A lustful grin bloomed on Fleur’s face. How utterly perfect. The delicious sounds of her boys fucking, and Draco sweetly humiliated into the bargain. She’d touch herself in her office, orgasm to those sounds. 

“Bill, you are marvellous. What is he up to, Draco?”

“Not much. He won’t let me turn around. I think he’s just undressing.”

“No _just_ about it,” came Bill’s voice. “What am I doing now?”

Draco’s face went pinched. Another slapping noise, and he opened his mouth. “He’s taking off my trousers and my boxers. It’s really awkward because he won’t let me get off my hands and knees, so he’s just folded over me like a humping dog to unbutton my flies.” Fleur felt her smile grow, and she kept her eyes unflinchingly on Draco’s. 

“Okay, now he’s pulling them down. I’m lifting my knees.” Draco’s voice was deliberately flat. “And now I still have my shirt on, but I’m bare-arsed in this stupid room and he’s probably staring at me.”

“You bet I am,” said Bill. “You should always be on all fours with your bare arse raised for me.”

Draco’s face twisted. Unable to watch anything else, Fleur caught the details in a way she usually didn’t: Draco’s eyes narrowing, his mouth twisting as he began to bite down on his lip then stopped himself. Fascinating.

“What’s he doing now?”

Draco seemed to blush, though it was hard to tell with his face in the fire. Fleur wondered if he was hard; he was usually ready fast when they embarrassed him. The extended awkwardness of having to narrate what was happening seemed like it would have him dripping in no time.

“He -- he’s unbuttoning my shirt. He’s leaning on my back to do it… he’s… ”

“Mmm?” said Bill. Draco yelped.

“He’s touching my nipples.”

“Touching?” Fleur said. “That’s not very much detail. Is he stroking, pinching, circling with his thumbs?”

“He was stroking them and -- with his thumbnail,” Draco said. His voice was a little strained. “Now he’s pinching them. A lot.”

“He wants to make you happy, cherie,” Fleur teased. “Bill knows what you enjoy.”

“I - !” Draco seemed to realised that outraged denial would only make her laugh, so stopped. His eyes kept flickering up to meet her gaze, then dipping away again.

Fleur began to touch her own nipples through her blouse and bra. They were light enough that her fingertips, and the edge of her nails, sent ripples of sensation through her. She squirmed a little in her seat, feeling a small shock of sensation as she rubbed against it.

Draco’s head bobbed a little, and then he said, “shirt’s gone. I’m, I’m naked. And _cold_.”

“Perhaps Bill will warm you up,” Fleur suggested. As she said it, there was a slick sound. Draco’s head lifted, his mouth opening soundlessly. Fleur pressed her thighs together, lust singing through her, and began to unbutton her blouse. 

“He’s -- he’s.” 

“Go on, Draco, or I might step up from just spanking you when you go quiet.” There was nothing sexier than Bill’s voice when he was giving orders.

“He’s got his fingers in my arse,” Draco said, his voice tightening on the word _arse_. “He’s preparing me.”

“Getting you ready to be fucked?” Fleur prompted. 

“Yes.” Draco’s eyes were narrowed. He was trying to keep his voice even, his face blank, and his failure was delicious. 

“How does it feel? Do you like him fingering you, Draco?”

“It’s -- I -- ”

Fleur refused to say anything more. She busied herself undoing her blouse and wriggling out of her knickers, letting the silence continue until Draco was forced to fill it.

“It’s good.” Draco’s voice was reedy with embarrassment and arousal. “He’s got three f-fingers in me and he’s -- ” Draco went quiet, his mouth softening round a soundless _o_ , and then he glanced backwards, his voice going needle-sharp. “He’s teasing me! You’re teasing me.”

“Yeah. Eyes front, Malfoy, or I’ll stop.”

A second’s hesitation, but Draco surrendered, turning his face back to Fleur’s. The flames licked it, but she thought the flush to his skin wasn’t only because of that. She flipped her skirt and slid a hand into her knickers. Draco followed the movement avidly. Fleur smiled at him, slow and sweet as a kiss. She should try ignoring him, really; the humiliation of being ignored always got to Draco, and she loved him like that.

But how could she ignore this? She stroked two fingers down her slit, teasing herself, and listened to the sounds. Listened to Draco struggling to sound unaffected as he told her what Bill was doing: teasing, sliding his fingers down Draco’s cock then away again, fingering him; driving Draco to distraction without stroking Draco’s prostate or using his cock. 

“And you want his cock, don’t you darling?” There wasn’t a more English word than _darling_ , Fleur’s mother had told her. Clearly she’d been assimilated. 

“Y-yes.” Draco groaned; Bill must have rewarded him. She could faintly hear Bill panting. Fleur pressed two fingertips against her clit. She trailed a hand down her chest, her nerve endings singing, and pinched her nipple. 

“He’s -- please, Bill, fucking come on -- ”

“Thoughts, Fleur?” Bill’s voice was a little strained. “Does he deserve it?”

“Please.” Draco’s eyes were pleading, all pretence of being unaffected stripped away. His temples were damp with sweat. “Fleur, please, make him fuck me!”

“So polite. How can I deny you?” said Fleur. “Go on, Bill.”

Bill groaned, his deep almost-growl, and Draco echoed the sound. Draco bit his bottom lip, eyes shut. Fleur hitched her hips forward, and ground the heel of her hand against her clit as she slid fingers inside herself, lust thumping through her. She fucked herself watching Draco’s face, listening to him pant, his breathing broken by moans as Bill fucked him.

Fleur’s eyes slipped closed as she worked her clit, seeing in her mind what she couldn’t in real life: Bill’s face contorting in ecstasy as he thrust, his slick cock sliding in and out of Draco, Draco’s thick pink cock dripping beneath him. Bill’s body moving, all that muscle and grace trained on Draco, and Draco falling apart in the face of it.

She opened her eyes to see Draco’s head drooping as he moaned, overcome. Bill’s hand reached into the flames, gripping Draco’s hair and pulling. Draco yowled as his face was forced up. “Show her, Draco.”

“Yes, Bill,” Fleur said, her voice throaty with arousal. A glimpse of his hand -- that was all she’d get of her husband for the afternoon. But the sounds more than made up for it; they were all the hotter, all the filthier, because she couldn’t see her boys. Just the slick sound of Bill pumping into Draco, Draco’s bitten-back moans, Bill groaning and working Draco’s cock. 

“How does it feel?” Fleur said. “Tell me.”

“I -- ”

“Tell me.” Fleur’s face was hot, her blood pulsing between her legs. 

“Tell her.” Bill grunted out the order between moans, his rasping voice reverberating through Fleur’s body. She wanted to go home, to somehow push her way through the tiny fireplace and watch them, have them fuck her and tongue her to orgasm. 

Another slap, and Draco moaned. “It’s -- he’s going fast and I have to keep up with him or, or… ugh, fuck. And you’re - you’re so gorgeous, Fleur, I wanna -- I wanna eat you out and feel your thighs clench round me -- ”

“Want to taste me?”

“I can almost smell you, you’re - ”

“But you’re here for my entertainment, dearheart, and what I want right now is to hear about Bill’s cock inside you.”

“It’s g-good,” Draco stumbled, his breathing broken into stuttering pants by Bill’s rhythm. “H-hurts a bit at first but then it’s even better, him using me - ” He cringed in embarrassment as he heard himself say it, going silent. Bill’s grunts echoed through the Floo, the slap of his hips against Draco’s arse. Fleur worked her clit to the same rhythm.

Draco was choking back moans, sucking on his own lips, little sounds pushing their way out of his throat. “Spank him, Bill, hit him again.” 

The slapping sounds came, Draco’s mouth dropping open and his eyes screwing shut as he tried to cope. Bill’s voice sounded guttural. “Love it when he clenches round me.”

“He’s - rubbing over me inside, he’s gonna c-come inside me.” Draco’s voice wobbled over the words. He wasn’t trying to sound sexy, and that was what made it blazing hot: watching him fumble for words as Bill drove them out of his head. Draco looked up at her with helpless eyes and Fleur came in long shocks. She cried out, feeling her clit twitch against her fingers through the shudders, and Draco moaned. “Bill, she’s coming, she came watching - ”

“And listening,” Fleur said. She lifted sticky fingertips to her mouth and licked. Draco watched, groaning. “No, Fleur, you’re so - so mean - ”

“I’ll show you mean,” came Bill’s voice, and Draco’s head jerked back, eyes rolling up for an instant. Fleur lowered her fingers back to her slit, teasing sweet aftershocks from herself as she watched Draco fall apart.

“Will you come, Draco?” Fleur said, her voice a little hoarse.

“Like I’ll let him go,” Bill answered over Draco’s moaning. “I’m not letting him off that easy. He’s going to come while you watch.”

Draco gave a cry - pain, she thought, maybe Bill was pinching him - and then it stuttered and cascaded into something else. Orgasm. Fleur watched his face tighten, his eyes go sightless, mouth opening soundlessly around the cry of pleasure. She felt her clit throb; she was rubbing herself again. Draco’s eyes cleared and he caught her gaze; he looked away again, embarrassed by her avid eyes drinking in every detail of his reactions. How much he loved this.

His head dipped, and Fleur coughed pointedly. A smacking sound and Draco whined, raising his face to hers. Fleur smiled and kept stroking herself.

She could hear Bill grunting. Draco’s fucked-out exhaustion as Bill kept going was glorious. “Do you want him to come inside you?”

“Yes,” Draco groaned, closing his eyes. Perhaps less controlled now he’d come, as he was steadily fucked. “You know, you know I do, you’ll come h-home and smirk at me while it’s dripping down, like I’m your entert-tainment cos I am - urgh, he’s coming - ”

“Right in your pale little arse,” Bill agreed. “And you’re not to have a bath or Vanish it or a-anything - ”

Draco flushed brilliantly and Fleur made a soft, pleased sound. She brought herself to a second, sweeter orgasm while she watched Draco maul his lower lip, trying to choke back sounds of pleasure. Closing his eyes like somehow they wouldn’t be able to tell.

Draco was forced to keep his head up through a minute or two of panting afterglow. Fleur enjoyed it thoroughly.

“Alright, darlings, thank you but I must get back to work. I’ll be home around six. Make sure you’ve tied Bill to the bed by then, won’t you Draco? If you do, I might let you come tonight.”


End file.
